The present invention is an innovative backpack design, particularly relating to a transformable versatile backpack with multiple functions. A traditional backpack is used to load books and other items as a form of luggage with the upper and lower ends of the shoulder straps fixedly connected to the backpack body, the shoulder straps are adjustable in terms of length, but are not removable; some of the backpacks also equips with a pull ring at the backpack bottom end, which the user can pull ring for lifting up the backpack. Backpacks come in a variety of models, with differing capacities advantage of being a convenient way to easily carry supplies. Some advanced designs, in order to reduce the burden on the users, include built-in handle rods and roller wheels at the base of the backpack, which allow the users to roll the backpacks. This is a similar design as a rolling luggage, where the luggage is generally larger and with a higher load and the heavier weight. A rolling luggage with a mobile wheel and handle can be easily pulled or pushed on a flat surface, which increases the cargo carrying volume and is easier for the user to moves the enclosed cargo. The above backpacks and rolling luggage have their design advantages, but their functionalities are relatively limited as to only carrying cargo.